


Hollow//Klave

by Yourneighborhoodemo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison does not understand normal people problems, Dave is a little stupid but valid, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Grace is a great mom, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Leonard is DEAD as a doornail, Leonard is a bitch, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, Pogo is kinda DEAD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, luther is a asshat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourneighborhoodemo/pseuds/Yourneighborhoodemo
Summary: Klaus is annoyingly sober, he has a bad case of Broken Heart, Depression, and PTSD most of his family members are asshats and don't understand (Besides Vanya, Ben and maybe Five)
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1-

Diego hears the front door close to see a surprisingly sober Klaus walk inside, he looks at the chandelier on the ground confusedly. I step down the stairs, the last footstep making a loud bang, he flinched I'm worried...he looks Hollow...

Klaus POV:  
I carefully close the front door that way it does not make a loud sound, I look around to see the chandelier on the ground and bullet-holes in the walls. I remeber how it all happened...and ended with me being torctured.  
I hear some soft noises then...BANG! I flinch and cover my ears thinking another grenade has exploded at my feet, I feel a hand on my shoulder I flinch once again and look up to see Diego with a concerned expression on his face, his brows furrowed but not in a mad way.

"Hey Klaus, where have you been?" He asks

"Ya know, being lonely" I respond

"You haven't been answering my calls?" He says quite bluntly

'no cell service in Vietnam' I think

"Vietnam?!" He asks with concern

OH SHIT! I said that out loud...

"J-just joking! My phone must be dead!" I said jokingly with a chuckle

he looks at me sternly with a look of 'I-know-your-lying-' but he brushes it off and walks away.  
I sigh knowing I'm ANNOYINGLY sober and MAJORLY dope sick. My arms have faded scratch marks and I keep scratching probably opening the wounds as I walk up the old, creaky stairs, my first thought is 'Bath time' I walk to the bathroom and start the water to act on that thought.  
After getting undressed I step into the bathtub and feel all my worries melt away, the warm water helping all my strained muscles, I open my eyes that I wasn't sure were closed to see the water blood red from my scratches, Daves blood that has washed off my hands, and the fact that I have a bullet in my leg, ya know...simple things.  
I drain the water and wrap on a towel, my leg is still bleeding...I walk out to my room bloodied footsteps follow me till I reach my room and get dressed in my Palm shirt, Laced leather pants, army vest, and dog tags.  
The blood can be seen dripping threw the laced sides with the small hole being visible, I hear

"KLAUS! IS THAT A DAMN BULLET IN YOUR FUCKING LEG??!!" It was Five yelling at me

"Yeah." I respond quite bluntly...hah...' Blunt ' (A/N I couldn't help myself!!)

"I NEED TO GET IT OUT" He yells causing me to flinch

"YOUR NOT FUCKING TOUCHING ME!" I yell back, he flinches back and teleports out of my room.

I think I'm safe until he bursts in with a first aid kit,

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" I yell

"I need to get the bullet out...it has LEAD in it, Klaus!" he tells me sternly

"I want to die anyway..." I respond with an edge to my voice

"Klaus." He sternly says when he pulls out the bullet with his bare hands.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get rid of the poisoning." He orders kinda sounding like my old drill Sargent.

"Woo.Field Trip." I say sarcastically popping the 'P'

He looks at me angerly as he teleports us to the hospital.

"What can I do for you today sirs?" the receptionist asks

"Lead poisoning," Five says while pointing to me

"Oh well just sign your name here and-" Janet is her name, she gets cut off by Five

"Done.Doctor, STAT" he barks

"Code 420, I repeat Code 420," Janet speaks into the speaker

A man comes out with a stretcher and gets me on it, it brings my mind back to Vietnam  
All the men.  
On the stretchers.  
In black body bags that were zipped until their heads,  
showing off their lifeless HOLLOW eyes.  
I'm brought back by a bright ass light.

"All right Mr.Hardgreeves, we managed to get rid of the poisoning and patch up all your wounds, I will get you a wheelchair." The doctor says while handing me my clothes.

"Your sister Vanya is discharging you." he adds before he walks out of the room to get a wheelchair.

I'm able to maneuver my clothes on over the bandages cause its hard to get clothes over bandages when the doctor walks in with said wheelchair and helps me into it.  
He starts to wheel me out of the room, the chair is squeaking, but the chatter in the hospital seems to be louder and starting to sound like helicopters.  
'No no, not here...' i think, here is the worst place  
The lights start to strobe and I put my head into my hands, all I hear are war sounds  
Bombs.  
Grenades.  
Helicopters.  
Footsteps.  
Trees swaying unnaturally.  
Guns shooting.  
Dead bodies dropping to the floor.  
Body bags being zipped up.  
not all of them were bad though...  
I could still hear Daves' silky voice... Throughout it all... Then silence...

I wake up in my bed, itchy bandages covering my body I grab the dog tags still hanging around my neck and sigh...  
I remember how I felt when I got home...  
I felt...  
HOLLOW...


	2. K sooooo (Authors note)

I am currently writing the second chapter on paper...so it may be a while before i update again! Stay patient plz and then its coming soon!! Have a happy (late) new years and a toast yo Klaus being able to find happiness!!! Love y'all byeee - Your Neighbourhood Emo 💜🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be kinda strange and we will get a little bit of asshat Luther and Diego being a good brother...Ben being.....well Ben. Hope you enjoy it when I finish!!


End file.
